The present invention relates to an image correction method of correcting a display luminance of a display panel and an image display device.
In a display device using a liquid crystal display panel or the like, even if an image is displayed on the whole screen at the same luminance, there appears conventionally a variation (in-plane variation) phenomenon in a luminance at each position in the screen. In order to correct this in-plane variation, there has been proposed a method by which the screen plane is divided into a plurality of areas, a luminance distribution in the areas is measured, correction values calculated from the measured luminance distribution are supplied to an image processing circuit of the display device, and when an image is displayed, a luminance distribution at respective pixels in each area is generated by an interpolation function by utilizing the correction values to maintain uniformity of luminances of the display device by using the interpolated values.
This method includes a method using analog signals as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,570,611 (JP-A-2000-284773) and a method using digital signal processing as disclosed U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0275640 (JP-A-2003-46809). In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,791 (JP-A-11-316577) and JP-A-2006-84729 propose a method of measuring luminances and generating correction data by measuring points on a screen with a luminance sensor.